


Breeding Ground: Untamable Dragon

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [4]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, MILFs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Irene bites off a fair bit more than she can chew. But in a good way. Part of the MILFs of May 2020 first posted on my blog on May 9th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Irene Belserion
Series: Breeding Ground [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breeding Ground: Untamable Dragon

**The Untamable Dragon(Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail)-MILFs of May 2020.**

The rune portal opened and Irene Belersion's heart skipped a beat. Something went wrong, the magic flared in the air. She barely had any time to think what went wrong before a handsome young man dropped down. Green eyes, dark hair, and a well-defined body and completely naked. Irene's eyes drifted down and took interest to a simple part of his body. Which was not so simple. His cock was large, even when not fully erect.

"I'm free."

Irene's noticed the eyes and realized she had summoned one of the most powerful Incubi in the world. Hadrian Peverell, who had been called the Dragon. A group of male sorcerers cast him away some time ago, all of them sacrificing their lives in the process. They feared the Dragon would steal and bed every women, spoiling them for any man but him and they were right.

Hadrian looked up at the woman who summoned him. It could only be a woman. Red hair, beautiful brown eyes, a curvy body, with nice breasts, delicious looking hips, and long legs, along with a flat stomach. Her aura signified she was as ageless as he was.

"You are the Dragon," she said.

"Yes, and may I ask the name of my beautiful savior?"

"Irene, Irene Belserion."

Oh, the Queen of Dragons, that was more than perfect. And perfect, very perfect. Hadrian rose up towards Irene and could sense both her interest and her arousal. Hadrian wrapped his arm around her and pulled Irene very close to him. Her eyes flashed up.

Irene's first instinct would be to attack. But her second instinct would be to mate with him. An extremely powerful man would be the perfect mate. She met him and kissed him quite vigorously. Her animal instincts overriding any sense, as she pressed her lips hard around him. Hadrian's hands pressed against her and felt her body up. Irene's eyes practically glowed with lust as Hadrian was all over her. He tore off her top and exposed her breasts, squeezing them hard. Irene's eyes clouded over with pleasure.

"I'm never going to go back, and you're going to help me build a collective of beautiful women," Hadrian remarked.

Irene did not say anything. After all, a King should have his concubines, so she was more than ready for this. He stripped her naked and there was no need for him to strip. She kissed him, extremely hard, and made him hard as a rock against her pussy. His cock grew, grew, and grew, and Irene found herself moisten at the thought of it.

"My king should have what he wants," Irene said. "And since you know what I am, you should grow to your proper length. The one which would break human women."

The fiery look in Irene's eyes only turned to lust, the moment Hadrian kept growing. He was large, throbbing, and ready. Irene found herself kneeling before a whole lot of man meat and she leaned in, to take it all into her mouth without any problem. She took every single last inch of Hadrian's full cock down her throat and deep throated him.

Paradise, that's what this was. Irene's lustful brown eyes locked onto Hadrian's powerful green eyes and she made eye contact with him through the deep throating. His massive member drove all the way down her throat. Hadrian grabbed her hair and pushed a bit deeper. Her throat opened up and yet felt tight around his entire length. He was pretty sure he almost drove it all the way down into her guts it was so far down.

"My Queen knows what she wants," Hadrian groaned. "Yes, you're enjoying it. Feel my balls, do they feel good and full for you?

Irene squeezed Hadrian's balls and cupped them. Oh, they were full enough to seed an entire village full of women and Irene could not be more happier to enjoy them. The two fat round balls fit firmly into the palm of her hand as she edged a bit further and then released his prick from her mouth. Loudly and messily, Irene sucked Hadrian's manhood and made him drive all the way down her throat.

She wanted Hadrian to cum for her. She needed to taste the Dragon King's divine cum. The only thing perfect for the Dragon Queen would be the seed of the Dragon King. Irene sucked him down, eyes locked onto him. The ageless beauty made a delightfully passionate racket while deep-throating him. She pushed all the way forward and back to drive more of Hadrian down her throat.

"Get ready."

The flood of cum dumped straight down Irene's throat. He came so far, that it caused her stomach to swell from all of the cum he dumped down her throat. Irene slurped all of his cum down like a Queen and pulled back to swirl her tongue all the way down Hadrian's cock from the tip all the way to the base.

Slowly, Irene crawled back on the bed and spread her legs.

"Tonight, you have me. And next, I will introduce you to my daughter, Erza."

Hadrian pondered about whether Erza was his daughter. Hard to tell with all of the time traveling he did. Thankfully, he kept a ledger which updated his various Daughters. Once he met one of them, they were fanatically loyal to him and would do anything to please him and be part of his collective.

The Dragon lowered himself between Irene's thighs and licked her, teasing her. Irene cooed as Hadrian got her good and wet, for the fucking.

Hadrian pulled himself all the way up. He put the tip of his cock against Irene's pussy. Her arms and legs wrapped around him and pulled Hadrian in. His thick throbbing length found its way sheathed into Irene's tight hole and she squeezed down onto him.

She took it, took it all, like a Queen! Irene's breasts bounced in Hadrian's face. Hadrian made sure to pay plenty of attention to them by grabbing on them and sucking them extremely hard.

Sweat rolled down Irene's face from what Hadrian was doing. And she knew what Hadrian was doing. He worked inside of her, slapping his balls down onto her thighs and making her groan in pleasure as she rose up and down to meet his thrusts. Deep, powerful, and potent. Irene clasped her legs around him and squeezed him tight, losing it completely as he impaled her tight pussy with his large cock.

"Don't hold back! Just keep riding."

A strong magical connection dragged them together. Hadrian slammed deep inside of her, and she rocked back up. Irene tightened around him and squeezed his massive length as he pressed inside of her.

Yes, Irene found her entire body just rocked by him. His length impaled deep into her body. Her pussy was tight, but at the same time, it could accommodate the Dragon King's cock. She clutched down onto him and milked him all the way through her orgasm.

The faster Hadrian rode her, the more lust just built through him. The weight of his balls slapped down onto Irene's warm thighs and made her cry quite lustfully for him. Hadrian leaned in to Irene and sucked her hard nipples to make her lose it completely.

"Mmm, give me your cum. Seal our union. Begin the foundation of a new kingdom which will reign for hundreds of years."

Irene thrust her hips up more and more. The Queen of Dragons prepared to be bred by her king. Erza would have a younger sister, and likely, by the time she introduced the Dragon to Erza, she would have a granddaughter to spoil. Those thick balls slapped down onto Irene's pussy. She could feel her body prepare to be bred. The desire to get the seed of a strong Alpha male and have the strongest children overrode everything else. Irene needed him, needed him.

Oh, Hadrian caught the scent. Irene now was in heat. Her walls lubricated even more, to prepare Hadrian to inject her. Her eggs were at prime fertility, all prepared to get Hadrian's cum inside of her.

"We'll start by the creation of a new princess," Hadrian groaned.

Irene tightened around him. She came, and Hadrian followed just seconds later. He sprayed her insides with thick, potent seed.

Hadrian pressed down onto Irene and squeezed her breasts. He imagined her already amazing breasts swollen with milk and sucking them while he was pregnant with his child. Hadrian buried his load all the way into Irene until she collapsed into his arms.

The Dragon King rode the Dragon Queen as until she was good and pregnant. Hadrian pressed her hips down and emptied the last few drops of cum inside of her.

The two wrapped their arms around her and kissed in triumph. Never had Irene been happier to get a summoning ritual wrong. She had her perfect king, to build a brand new world.

And Irene dripped at the thought of her lovely daughter pregnant beside her, enhancing their bloodline even more.  
 **End.**


End file.
